


When All Else Is Gone

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human destroyed the world in a nuclear holocaust.   Sesshoumaru wonders what hope there can be for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Else Is Gone

Sesshoumaru crept quietly through the cave masking even his youki from the sleeping inhabitants. Like a ghost of mist and shadows he drifted stepping over a sleeping wolf here, a sprawled human there heading unerringly toward his target. At the far end lay his goal. dark hair, black as a raven's wing spilled over the edge of the simple pallet of leaves, dried grass, and furs. Tanned skin picked up the warm reds and yellows of the central fire and glowed like autumn sunlight. His eyes were closed, sooty lashes resting lightly on boyishly round cheeks. A slightly turned up nose added to his youthful appearance as did the slackly parted lips. Those lips curled upward into a mischievous smile even asleep revealing a charming dimple in left cheek. One hand curled in a loose fist under his stubborn chin. The other arm was flung across the empty spot beside him. Occasionally it moved as if groping for something that was missing. Sesshoumaru leaped up onto the sleeping ledge landing with perfect balance over the wolf demon. He squatted down then leaned forward until his lips just brushed the base of a pointed ear. 

"Kouga," he whispered softly, "wake up." 

Lashes fluttered just a little and a small line of cornflower blue appeared for just a moment before his eyelid dropped once more. 

"Kouga, wake up little wolf." 

His head lifted a little and turned toward the sound bringing their lips dangerously close, "hmmm?"

Not one for resisting temptation he ran his tongue over the pouty lower lip. The hand that had been curled under Kouga's chin rose to his cheek. Now those cobalt eyes were peering blearily up at him. "Hmm, Sess? What time is it."

"Dawn."

"Oh. I can't tell anymore."

"Does it matter anymore?"

A sleepy smile softened his lover's features. "I don't know, old dog. Do you?"

"No. Once I might have, but now..." 

He looked around gazing down at Rin who was spread out over Ginta's chest with Hakkaku snuggled up to her back. She was no longer a child but a woman, one changed by such close proximity to powerful youkai over the centuries. She was still childlike and simple in her ways, an innocent and free spirit always quick with a smile, a song, or a hug. She looked to be in her early thirties at most. Only someone who knew her could have guessed she was close to six hundred years old. She had borne the two wolflings four children, a girl and three boys. The young ones were sleeping in a tangled heap beside their parents occasionally kicking and gouging one another. She was content and happy as a member of their odd little pack. There were times she seemed to remember her human life but those were brief and far between. 

He turned his attention back to his lover and kissed Kouga's brow then his nose and finally claimed his lips in a tender kiss. 

"Anything changed?" Kouga asked softly when he pulled back.

"The sky is still black and the ash is still falling. It's all gone, Kouga."

"The damned humans really did it this time." The wolf demon sighed tiredly. "Do you think anyone else is alive out there? Holed up somewhere like us?"

"I don't know."

"How long has it been since the bombs dropped?"

"Eight weeks."

"How is the food and water holding out?"

"We're okay."

"Yeah? Then why haven't you been eating?"

"Same reason you haven't."

A look of sadness washed over Kouga's face and he sat up suddenly flinging his arms around his lover's neck and burying his face in his neck. "Sess..."

"Shh, little wolf, I have you my only one." He held Kouga close rocking him.

"They're only pups. What if the skies don't clear up? What if the plants don't come back? What if the food runs out?" 

His voice was thick and muffled against his neck, and Sesshoumaru's heart ached to hear his own fears spoken aloud. "We will adapt, or we will die. There's nothing else we can do, beloved. They are strong, we are strong, if anyone can survive, we will survive." 

"I don't want to think of them suffering."

"I know." Sesshoumaru caught his chin and tipped it up so he could look into the incredible eyes that had become his obsession centuries ago in the feudal days of Japan. Japan was long gone beneath the ocean, but those eyes were still the same and they caught him now, just as they always had, and pulled him deep into their depths to the fiery core of the man he loved. "Don't worry about what we cannot control. Stay in the here and now. I need you."

Cobalt softened to a warmer, gentler azure and clawed fingertips traced along his jaw. "I am here, by your side, always."

"Then I am strong." 

"Silly mutt."

"Idiot wolf."

Kouga grinned climbed up into his lap wrapping his long, bare legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru met his hungry mouth and with the comfortable familiarity of all their ages together they made love. In each other's flesh, the weight of the uncertain future melted away. It was a temporary release and that was what the two demons needed. During these moments, there was no need for words, no room for fears, and no need to hide any part of themselves.

When they were through they lay down together wrapped in the afterglow and in each other's arms. Their inhumanly sharp ears could not tune out the endless roar of the desolate wind. There were no mountains, no trees, no buildings left to break the wind only rubble piles and blasted expanses where the soil had been fused solid. Radiation storms lashed the smoking surface and the sea boiled and hissed in fury. The sun was no more than a memory for the ash filled the atmosphere and cast the dead earth into a perpetual night.


End file.
